This invention relates generally to printed circuit card carrying, shipping and storage containers and in particular relates to hand-held carrying cases for printed circuit cards of the type typically carried by a technician-repairman to and from a field repair site.
Known printed circuit card carrying cases of the type indicated resemble large brief cases or sample cases. Internally, the lower portion of the case is lined on its four sides with slotted panels that accept dividers also carrying slotted panels. The dividers are arranged in the cases either front to back or side to side and at desired distances and the circuit cards are held at their margins against lateral movement by the slots of the panels. Closing the case top retains the cards vertically in the slots. Alternatively, dividers shorter than the front to rear distance of the case are provided to sub-divide the space between such as the front of the case and a side to side divider located median of the case. An example of such a container case used for storage is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,953.
These arrangements of dividers are necessary to accommodate the multitude of lengths of printed circuit boards, which are manufactured to fit their application and not a standard sized carrying or storage case. Thus, the dividers of printed circuit card carrying and storage cases must be selectively insertable in the panel slots of the case to accommodate the various lengths of printed circuit cards.